In conventional remote control devices used to remotely operate televisions and audio devices such as video decks, a rotating input selection device known as a jog dial or jog shuttle is used to improve ease of use. In recent years, these types of rotating input selection devices are also being widely used in portable electronic devices such as portable telephones.
These types of rotating input selection devices include: a disc-shaped rotating element, a case member rotatably supporting a rotating element and a circuit substrate facing the rotating element. A brush formed from a conductive material is disposed on the surface of the rotating element toward the circuit substrate and facing fixed contacts disposed on the circuit substrate. When the rotating element is rotated, the brush slides against the circuit substrate while coming into contact with the fixed contacts, forming electrical continuities (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open patent publication number 2001-118469, or Japanese patent publication number 3049072).
In the conventional technology described above, however, water droplets and debris can enter the cover member through the space between the rotating element and the cover member, leading to malfunctions and damage and the like.
Also, in the rotating input selection device described above, the contact between the contacts on the circuit substrate and the brush, which is formed as a metal member, leads to significant wear and reduced durability.